


Charm Of Time

by G_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Potter/pseuds/G_Potter
Summary: It was her night to patrol and Lily Evans went up to the third-floor corridor when another Lily Evans showed up. The ghost had a battered backpack, a recent bruised in her face dripping blood on the grimy floor, furious eyes and a mission to complete.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 9





	Charm Of Time

_Beginning of the sixth year – October, a Thursday night_

Dipping her quill once more, Lily Evans was completing her schedule for the next week. As usual, everything was minutely programmed.

Today, she got angry, though. Things didn’t turn out exactly as planned and her cry of anger happened minutes ago. She had a cup of coffee instead of pumpkin juice in the morning. Which made her hectic and less focused, being the _third_ to finish the Charm exercises in the class. Besides, she forgot her complementary History of Magic book, which had helped her giving detail-oriented answers. She should, also, had gone to the greenhouses and asked the Herbology professor if he needed help with the poisonous herbs or had gone training transfiguration on solid wood in an empty classroom.

Her balance today was of only 15 points to her house and a nice migraine crisis.

Lily looked at the watch on her wrist and knew she would have dinner out of her usual time – which was always on the same time, seven o’clock sharp. Putting under the chest her perfectly folded vests for tomorrow with the books and a new roll of parchment, she tied her hair tighter, not allowing one loose thread and got up on the bed to put on her shoes the exact moment de door was opened.

“’Night” Marlene greeted her and was wearing her Quidditch vests. Started to take them off, putting unceremoniously the dirty clothes inside her trunk. Lily watched her with the corner of her eye.

Marlene had stopped making noises and was facing her from her bed, with her wool shirt half dressed.

“Do you need anything?” asked Lily with a hoarse voice, now also analyzing her directly.

Sighing, she finished getting dressed and seemed to choose her words before answering again.

“I can save you a seat in Potions tomorrow. If you want, of course.” She shrugged slightly.

Lily could see through Marlene’s sympathetic honey eyes that she had listened to the sobs at some point. Which was totally disconcerting, since the girl used noise-canceling spells at night. Not to mention the technique she developed to swallow her cry at noon.

Or, she just noticed her eyes now after another nervous breakdown.

Marlene faced her with pity. The entire school had known what happened at the end of the previous year. What they didn’t know is that Lily didn’t care _that_ much. It had been a while since Severus and her weren’t aligned with their goals and it was just a matter of time before they followed different paths. She didn’t think, however, it would be in such a dramatic way with a avid audience. This was what, in fact, had torn her inside.

Besides the fact that wandering around the corridors and going to the library alone wasn’t an easy task. There had been days she hadn’t had even a dialogue with someone.

And even for pity, Lily had made a choice. She understood what that offer meant and wanted to give an opportunity for people to come closer.

She had to reunite all the strength in the world to swallow her pride and rehears the smile to Marlene McKinnon when she answered:

“I’d…love it.”

Soon after, she was escorted by Marlene herself to the Great Hall under the looks of many curious through the way.

Completely surprised, Emmeline, Mary and Alice received her at the Gryffindor table. The last one wasn’t much of a fan of Lily, but all of them treated her very well and made an effort to include her in the conversation. However, it was preferable to stay quiet and analyze this new terrain.

When the mentioned going back to the Gryffindor Tower, Lily politely answered them that she would stay. She wanted to enjoy her chocolate mousse and celebrate this triumph her way: in a contemplative silence.

Her precious schedule was already ruined anyway.

She decided to unbutton the first button of the shirt that would go all the way to her neck in an act of rebellion against herself. Allowing herself to relax. And, despite the chatty boys a little further on the bench, there were a few people left there.

“Oh, stop complaining in my ears, Prongs. We’ll have the dinner all to ourselves, isn’t it cool?” 

Lily froze. Chocked a little and the spoon trembled on her hand by the sound of that known voice and steps approaching.

“Yeah. Just like all the other ones this week that we also got late. Peter’s the one who likes leftovers.”

She tilted her head a little to have a peek.

James Potter stopped after realizing the three fourth years and her, who was a little more to the side. Hovering his gaze on the girl for a few seconds, he started walking again. He went forward for a distant edge of the table, whispering something to Sirius Black, both having a few friends face now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for giving this fanfic a try.  
> I would love kudos, constructive criticism and all that stuff, but please be kind!! Available on AO3 and FFnet.


End file.
